A Crusader Sleepover
by TheWritingChick
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusader's have sleepover in Carousel Boutique talking about colts they have crushes on, the latest gossip, more ways to try to get their cutie marks, and pranks? It's just a sleepover, The Cutie Mark Crusader way.


Laughter could be heard inside Carousel Boutique. The laughter belonged to three fillies. Inside of Sweetie Belle's room, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and her were playing a game of Truth or Dare. Sweetie Belle was in fact the ultimate girly girl. Her room was painted a bright pink with various posters of celebrities, a great contrast to the daredevil Scootaloo and the down to earth pony Apple Bloom whose room was filled with stuff Applejack had when she was filly. Posters of musicians and movie stars filled her walls and in the corner of the room was stacks of sheet music. All filled with finished and half done songs.

"Okay Scoots, your turn." Said Apple Bloom trying her best not to laugh. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," replied the orange pegasus.

"If you're so brave like so all time, why didn't you chose dare?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Last time I chosed dare I had run away from Apple Bloom's sister," explained Scootaloo, "I don't want another one of my friends siblings mad at me. So, I'm playing it safe."

"Ah don't see what the problem was. AJ looked liked the prettiest clown with all that makeup," snickered Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo shot an angry glare at her friend. She grabbed one of the many pillows on hir friend's bed and threw it at her. Unfortunately, Apple Bloom was able to dodge the pillow and stuck out . Scootaloo just glared at her, "Shut up and ask the question."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Tell us!" Shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Featherweight…" mumbled Scootaloo.

"Ah'm sorry, who?" said Apple Bloom, "Couldn't hear ya."

"I have a crush on Featherweight!" said Scootaloo in a slightly angry tone, "Happy?" She crossed her front hooves and sighed, sounding quite annoyed.

"Who's that?' asked Sweetie Belle as her voice cracked and put her hoof on her chin and thought for a moment, "Oh, isn't the one with the camera all the time?

"You have a crush on Featherweight?!" asked Apple Bloom in astonishment, "Are your standards that low?"

Scootaloo gave Apple Bloom an angry glare. "Look who's talking. You have a crush on Pipsqueak."

Apple Bloom turned a deep shade of red. "Ah do not!" She denies, but her blushing cheeks seemed to tell another tale.

"Isn't he Dinky's coltfriend?" asked Scootaloo. She placed a hoof to her chin and thought for a moment. "I mean, they hang out almost everyday."

"They aren't dating," remarked Apple Bloom, "Half the time when they are hanging out, they're just playing pirates."

"Of course you would know that." Said the orange pegasus.

"Shut up!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"Make me!" said Scootaloo with a sly smile on her face.

"Come on girls, let's not argue about this." said Sweetie Belle trying to get her friends to stop arguing. The unicorn filly shook her head. "We've been over this before. There isn't a cutie mark for arguing."

"Well, Ah asked mah Granny if there was a cutie mark for arguing and she told me if Ah wanted one Ah should get involved with politics." replied Apple Bloom.

"What does that even mean?" asked Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah have no idea what does that mean. But we should get back to the game."

"Yeah," said Scootaloo, "hey, who do you have a crush on Sweetie?"

Before she could answer Apple Bloom blurted out, "Everypony in school knows, she has a crush on Snails."

"You have a crush on Snails?" teased Scootaloo, "Gross."

"He isn't gross once you get to know him!" shouted Sweetie Belle in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, when he and Snips aren't worshiping the ground Trixie walks on."

"Shut up Scootaloo!" shouted Sweetie Belle in a louder tone, "How do you know that Apple Bloom?" asked Sweetie Belle in a both angered and surprised voice.

"Little birdie told me," giggled Apple Bloom.

"Who was that birdie?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Ah rather not say." said Apple Bloom.

"It doesn't matter who," noted Scootaloo as she continued to tease her friend,"Everypony in school already knows about it."

"Please don't tell Rarity." pleaded Sweetie Belle as she put her head down on the pillow and let out a big sigh. "I don't want her to embarrass me."

"Rarity wouldn't embarrass ya that bad," Declared Apple Bloom trying to comfort her friend.

"You don't know my sister. Anyways, Scootaloo it's your turn."

"Okay fine. Hey Apple Bloom, truth or dare?" Scootaloo grinned towards her friend.

"Dare." the earth pony nodded.

Scootaloo's grin grew wider as she started to laugh, "Consider this revenge for the last sleep over."

"What are ya daring me to do?"

Scootaloo did a quick scan around Sweetie's room and saw Opalescence sleeping on her bed. "I dare you to to put a bow around Opalescence tail."

"Yer kidding right?" protested Apple Bloom, "Ah ain't doing that."

"You have to do it! I dared you!"

"Ah ain't scared of you Scoots." smirked Apple Bloom, "Ah have two older siblings and Big Mac is more scarier then you are."

"Well, if you don't do it I'm gonna call you a chicken!"

You can't do that Scoots, everypony knows yer the chicken!" Taunted Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughed.

"Shut up! No I'm not!' shouted Scootaloo.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? Scoot-Scoot-Scootaloo?"Apple Bloom taunted again and Sweetie Belle laughed harder.

Scootaloo glared angrily at her friend as she countied to teased her. Part of her wanted to yell at her but if she did she would wake Rarity up and Sweetie had told them before them if they woke her sister from her "beauty sleep" they would be banned forever from Carousel Boutique, "Fine, you get truth. Is it true that you used to have a crush on Spike?"

The earth pony's face got hot and blush, "Ah do not!" she declared, "And if Ah did it wouldn't matter, he likes Rarity too much."

"Pfft, the blush tells a different story."

"Ah answered yer question Scoots, now it's mah turn. Truth or Dare, Sweetie."

"Dare." the unicorn filly said.

"Well in that case," said Apple Bloom getting up and grabbing a marker that laid on Sweetie Belle's bed. Apple Bloom grinned devilishly holding the marker. "Ah dare you to take this marker, go into Rarity's room and draw a mustache on her face."

The young unicorn's eyes widened. "What!?" Sweetie Belle asked in shock. "Are you crazy?"

Scootaloo laughed, "Apple Bloom, that's the best dare ever! "Add a monocle too," remarked the orange pegasus still grinning mischievously.

"What!?" Gasped Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo continued to laugh even harder, "Add glasses too."

"Scootaloo, you're not helping." said Sweetie Belle as she gave her friend a glare.

"You're not helping either." pointed out Apple Bloom, "So what do you say Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle covered her head hiding under her pillow. "Rarity would kill me." She explained still cowering under the pillow.

"Ah think ya maybe overreacting a bit too much," said Apple Bloom, "Rarity can't kill ya."

"Yeah," said Scootaloo, "That's against the law."

"Fine." said Sweetie Belle as she stood up and grabbed the marker, "But you guys are going with me."

"Whatever," said Scootaloo, "I'll do anything to get out of this sickly pink room."

As the crusaders got out of Sweetie's room, they made sure every step they took was as quiet as ever. The group did not want to make a single sound that would wake Rarity up. When they arrived at her bedroom door, Sweetie carefully opened it and she and the crusaders tip toed quietly over to the sleeping unicorn.

"Next time we're having a sleepover at my house," whispered Scootaloo, "I can't handle this namby pamby pink stuff."

"But Namby Pamby is a great painter." Sweetie Belle whispered back.

"Quit ya whining." whispered Apple Bloom.

"Scootaloo," whispered Sweetie Belle, "shut up about all the pink already!"

"Just do the stupid levitation spell Twilight taught you!" demanded Scootaloo, "Oh and while you're at it get more markers too."

"Why?"

"You want to make you add as much detail to her sister's amazing makeover do you?"

"Come on Scoots, Sweetie isn't that gullible." Apple Bloom said defending her friend.

Scootaloo shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Sweetie Belle gave a quick glare to her friend as she placed the marker on the floor, minus the cap. She took a deep breath and began using her magic. The marker now was being levitated by a pink magic aura.

"I did it!" Sweetie Belle said with a bright smile on, "I did my first magic spell!" The white unicorn filly quickly covered her mouth. She almost forgot they didn't want to wake up her sister.

"We can celebrate later," said Scootaloo in a harsh whisper, "Just do the dare before Rarity wakes up."

"Right." nodded Sweetie Belle as she guided the marker to her sister's face. Quickly she drew everything – the monocle, the mustache, and even the glasses. Once she had completed, the unicorn was hardly able to keep herself from laughing. Her sister looked ridiculous! Sweetie Belle laughed so hard it almost woke up her sister.

Rarity tossed about her bed slightly and muttered, "Your dress will be ready in the morning…" Then she resumed quietly snoring.

"Sweetie, stop laughing," said Apple Bloom. "Yur gonna wake up yur sister."

"Oh yeah." said Sweetie Belle lowering the volume of her voice, "We should get of her room, now."

There were no arguments from her friends. The crusaders departed as quickly as they could, fleeing Rarity's bedroom returning back to Sweetie's room. Upon arriving in her room, the crusaders laid down and stared blankly at each other for a bit.

"Now what?" asked Scootaloo.

"We finish our game of truth or dare?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay," said Apple Bloom, "Sweetie, it's your turn."

"Truth or Dare Apple Bloom?" asked the unicorn filly.

"Truth." replied the yellow earth pony.

"Is it true that Big Mac still has Twilight's old Smarty Pants doll in his room?" Inquired Sweetie Belle.

"Ah think so, but Ah guess he musta thrown it away after everypony saw him with it."

"That sucks," groused the little unicorn.

"Why?"

"I really liked her mane!" Expressed Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at eachother with a surprised look and both gave their friend a rather strange look.

"What? Purple manes are the best," responded their friend.

"I think it's your turn now Apple Bloom." said Scootaloo trying to change the subject.

"Ah guess you're right," said Apple Bloom, "Scoots, truth or dare?"

"If this has anything to do with crushes, I'm going to hurt you." said Scootaloo giving Apple Bloom a sharp glare. "Now I pick truth."

"Do you have more than one crush?" wondered Sweetie Belle and as soon as she had said that Scootaloo and had thrown one of her many pillows of her bad at her.

"No, it doesn't involve crushes," explained Apple Bloom. Scootaloo seemed quite relieved that the question wasn't going to involve crushes. The yellow earth pony smiled. Then she asked, "Is it true that you and Diamond Tiara got in a fight last week?"

Scootaloo nodded her head. "She started it."

"Ah see," sighed Apple Bloom. Her smile quickly faded. Then she said, "Sweetie it's your turn."

"Scoots, truth or dare?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Truth." replied Scootaloo.

"How did the fight with you and Diamond Tiara start?"

Scootaloo sighed, "When I was walking home from school, I stopped by Sugar Cube Corner and saw that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were bullying Dinky."

"Why would anypony do that?" asked Sweetie Belle, "Dinky's awesome."

"They were making fun of her mom. You know the mailmare, Ditzy, and her coltfriend, Dr. Whooves?"

"Of course Ah do," said Apple Bloom. "He fixed muh brother's clock."

"Dinky's sister, Sparkler helps Rarity with finding gems." Chimed in a smiling Sweetie Belle, "Also sometimes when Rarity is too busy making dresses she plays with me!"

"Well, they said that there was no way that they could be Dinky's family."

"Don't tell me. They called her adopted, didn't they?" asked Sweetie Belle shaking her head in disgust.

Scootaloo slowly nodded, "Yeah they did. They said there was no way she was possible with them being an earth pony and a pegasus."

"Horseapples!" shouted Apple Bloom a distinct anger in her voice. "Everypony knows that pony genetics are weird."

"Apple Bloom, don't cuss!" Sweetie Belle said in disgust," It's so…boyish."

"Wow Sweetie, you sound alot like yer sister."

"And you sound just as uncouth as yours."

Apple Bloom then grabbed another pillow and threw it at her friend, "Ah'm sorry. It's just sometimes that Diamond Tiara makes me so mad."

"I understand," said Sweetie Belle removing the pillow off her face, "but, please try not to cuss. Now you were saying Scootaloo?"

"She made Dinky cry, so I stepped in and stood up for her," said Scootaloo, "I said that she had no right to make Dinky cry like that and I guess I hit her or something. I really don't remember, it all happened too fast."

"Did ya get caught?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, Cheerilee caught us and gave us a long lecture. She talked to our parents and Dinky's about Diamond Tiara's bullying and we got suspended," the pegasus filly explained.

"Is that why ya weren't at school for the last three days?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah," answered Scootaloo softly, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Sure we can," said Sweetie Belle. "What do you want to do now Scootaloo?"

"Can we just go to bed?" Asked Scootaloo, no longer seeming interested in continuing their game of Truth or Dare.

"Uh, yeah sure," said Sweetie Belle, "We did stay up quite late."

"Eeyup," said Apple Bloom as she laid down in her sleeping bag, "Night!"

"Good night." said Scootaloo softly as she slowly laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Good night." said Sweetie Belle as she shut off the light and nestled under the covers in her bed.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sleep peacefully in Sweetie Belle's room. The night had ended and a new day was beginning.

" **Sweetie Belle!"** shouted a loud booming voice that startled the three sleeping fillies awake.

Sweetie jumped out of her bed and a look of horror was on her face, "Oh no. Rarity is so going to kill me!"

"Ah told ya Sweetie," yawned Apple Bloom as she got out of her sleeping bag, "Rarity can't kill ya, it's against the law."

"Okay, so she isn't going to kill me. She is just going to ground me, forever."

" **FOREVER!"** shouted a voice.

"What was that?" asked Scootaloo as she shot up and out of her sleeping bag.

"Ah think it was Pinkie Pie," said Apple Bloom.

"How can she hear us?" asked Scootaloo.

"Ah don't now. Don't question it, it's just Pinkie being Pinkie."

" **Sweetie Belle!"** shouted the voice again even louder, " **Get over here now!"**

"It's been nice knowing you girls." sighed Sweetie Belle, "When I die, make sure Pinkie Pie gets the nunchucks I helped Rarity make for her."

"Why did you make her nunchucks?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Rarity stopped questioning the stuff Pinkie does a long time ago. It was that or she got sick and tired about Pinkie's crazy reasoning for things."

" **SWEETIE BELLE!"** shouted the voice louder still.

Sweetie Belle let out a big sigh and slowly walked out of her room. She reluctantly made her way to her sister's room. When she reached the door, she just stood there too much in shock to open it.

" _ **And I'll leave my American Pony doll collection to Apple Bloom and I'll leave my leftover Nightmare Night candy to Scootaloo.**_ _ **Opalescence can have my brush**_ _ **,"**_ thought Sweetie Belle as she wrote her will in her mind, _"_ _ **And I guess Rainbow Dash can have my Pony Games books."**_

Sweetie Belle had finally opened the door and was now greeted by an angry Rarity.

"Good morning!" smiled Sweetie Belle as she tried her best not to laugh at her sister.

Rarity didn't smile, instead she went to the mirror sighed and gave her sister a harsh glare, "Sweetie, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No." Sweetie lied.

"Oh?" her sister said, "Then who might of done this?"

"A ghost."

"A ghost?" Rarity said as she looked at her sister, "Sweetie, ghosts aren't real."

"Maybe you say they're not real because you don't see them!"

"Sweetie, tell me the truth."

"Urgh, fine." Sweetie sighed, "Yeah I did. I'm sorry Rarity. We were playing truth or dare and Apple Bloom dared me to draw that stuff on your face."

"Couldn't you back down from the dare?"

"If I did then I would be a chicken like Scootaloo is!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sweetie, Scootaloo is obviously not a chicken!"huffed Rarity.

"Am I grounded?"

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"I drew on your face."

"I am mad at you. Yes," said Rarity, "But marker comes out with soap and water. I understand you were just having fun."

Sweetie Belle gave her sister a puzzled look. "Who are and what have you done with my sister?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity as she gave her a confused look.

"You're not telling the whole truth."

"Fine, Sweetie you are grounded."

"What? You're not mom and dad."

"That may be true and our parents are off on their many vacations." Rarity had said in a rather annoyed tone, "I am in fact older than you."

Sweetie sighed, " long?"

"You can not got to any sleepover for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" whined Sweetie Belle, "but that's so long."

"Sweetie, do you know the difference between a mare and a filly?" asked Rarity.

"Well duh, one has a cutie mark!"

"No." said Rarity, "A mare acts like a grown up and is responsible."

"But Apple Bloom dared me!" protested Sweetie Belle.

"Then I'll make sure to have a talk with Applejack to make sure to end such foolish games."

"But-"

"No buts Sweetie, now go to your friends and say that they have to go home."

"Fine." said Sweetie Belle. She hung her head down in defeat as she walked out of her sister's room. The young white unicorn went back to her room to break the news to her friends. When she did tell her friends, they didn't protest. They simply walked out of the Boutique saying a simple, "See ya later Sweetie." Sweetie could sense anger in their voices but she simply sighed and shut the door.

"If I want to get my cutie mark, I have to be responsible."


End file.
